muerte en sala de castigo
by Alexa Cullen Pattinson
Summary: isabella esta castigada...quien es ese de alli?...sera su muerte?...o una simple pesadilla


-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Ángela sacándome de mi mutismo.

-Las once-le conteste

-¿tiene que decir algo Srta. Swan?- me dijo el profesor Banner enojado y toda la clase estallo en risa, vergüenza más grande no podría existir ¿o sí? En ese preciso momento me salve por la campana.

Como un rayo todos los alumnos salieron. Yo aún guardaba mis cosas y cuando me disponía a ir a mi otra clase una mano me detuvo. Era el Sr. Banner.

-Swan ¡CASTIGADA!-me grito en la cara

Casi me quede en shock ¿yo castigada?

-Ahora puedes irte, pero a la salida vas a la sala de castigos-¿salida? ¿Ah?

Puta madre Charlie me va a matar. Llegaré tarde, él borracho y me dirá gritando como cabrón:

-¿Dónde está mi comida?-y si no la tengo hecha me golpeará.

-¿Ahora qué haré?-pensé angustiada… la respuesta es simple ¡NADA!

Hola, me olvide de presentarme me llamo Isabella Swan o como todos me llaman(ósea solo Jacob y Ángela) Bella, vivo ahora en Forks con mi padre el ex-jefe de policía Charlie Swan, eso fue desde que mi madre lo dejo, mamá murió en un accidente aéreo por eso estoy con mi padre, aunque preferiría vivir en un orfanato a estar con él; les contaré de mi: soy una chica de 16 años que casi termina el instituto, no soy tan alta, delgada, cabello lacio, entre marrón y negro, piel blanca (creo que mi color empero con el tiempo), podría decir q soy sociable pero eso sería mentir, así que ya lo saben soy una persona muy tímida. Casi no hablo con nadie excepto Ángela.

Mi vida no ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Cuando vivía con mi madre Reneé, ella me ignoraba todo el tiempo es como si yo no existiera, como si mi nacimiento hubiera sido una visita al médico y no pasa nada más que eso, ella simplemente prefería pasar su tiempo con Phill su pareja. Nadie me cuidaba desde pequeña, hacia todo yo sola, hasta que sucedió el accidente del que nunca me olvidare y en el que mi vida quedo marcada. Aquel periódico que guardo en mi memoria y en el gabinete de mi cómoda, ese pedazo de papel que me dice todos los días lo q sucedió:

"_accidente aéreo_

_Avión que se dirigía a Hawái fue dado por desaparecido y ahogado en el pacifico, aun no se le encuentra. Más de 500 víctimas a bordo de este transporte, entre ellos niños. Hasta ahora ningún aparecido. Lista de personas a bordo:_

_1.-…_

_2.-…_

_3.-…_

_4.-…_

_5.- esposos: Reneé de Stay y Phill Stay_

_6.-…_

_7.-…_

…

_20 de agosto del 2002"_

…

Las horas pasaban rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era las 2 de la tarde, el tiempo se iba volando.

Iba caminando por el pasillo como quien no quiere llegar a su destino, con paso de tortuga. Todos los estudiantes se habían ido, ni un alma en pena pasaba en aquella escuela tétrica "y llena de vida". Llena de espíritu, esperanzas, deseos y anhelos que jamás sucederán.

Arrastrando los pies con una chispa salpicando, me paro y leo el cartel frente a mí:

"_Sala de castigo"_

Suelto un bufido antes de tomar la perilla y girarla. Inhalo y suelto todo de golpe antes de entrar.

Una luz ilumina todo el cuarto, al mismo tiempo fue apagada para dejar a su paso el color de la habitación y otros brillos de ese momento.

En aquel lugar había solo carpetas, pizarras y sillas; y en una de esas caso al medio y centro del desolado salón, un chico con la cabeza baja, medio adormilado y cabizbajo estaba sentado.

Al notar mi presencia lentamente alzo la cabeza, abriendo solo un ojo para espiar. Al pasar un rato y darse cuenta de que estaba allí y no era un fantasma, no sé cómo y no sé de donde me dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa, pero no era cualquier era una sonrisa torcida, algo que me pareció que le caracterizase, hizo que me temblaran las piernas y que casi me desmaye, el simplemente continuo dedicándomela, me pareció que quería que se la devolviera y así lo hice. Dime ¿Cómo no hacerlo con tal chico frente a ti?

-hola-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Qué tal?¿Eh? soy Edward, Edward Cullen ¿y tú?-me dijo con la misma sonrisa que antes, que lindo que era, ese pelo todo alborotado y cobrizo le quedaba muy bien, y todavía mejor con esos ojos verdes azulejos que le note poco después, unos labios perfectos entorno a su cara, y esa piel tan blanca tanto o más que la mía hacia de él el hombre perfecto-¿hola?¿oye estas bien?¿te pasa algo?-dijo, otra vez quedándome soñando despierta-¿eres tú Isabella Swan?

-S-Si…-apenas pude hablar en serio me deja sorda este hombre-¿P-Porque? ¿C-Co-Como sabes m-mi nom- nombre?

-el profesor me lo dijo, también dijo que estaríamos juntos todo el castigo porque él ha tenido que salir por algo importante…-¿solos? Me muero…-¿te paso algo?

-esto… no nada-alcancé a decir apurada

Me senté en una de las sillas en frente, muy delante de él porque no quería mirarlo no quería que el volteara y me regalase una de sus sonrisas hipnotizadoras las amaba en secreto, no me acordaba pero había oído hablar de él aparte de su perfección era un Don Juan con todas las chicas aunque Edward nunca pero nunca les hizo caso yo lo veía en sí, todas decían lo contrario-pero yo creía otra cosa…

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto después de que me reencarne en mis pensamientos sobre ese chico-

-s-si no te preocupes dije rápido y sin voltear

-¿sabes quién soy no?

-¿q-qué?-me había leído la mente este chico era impresionante

-ya sabes piensas que soy ese tipo de chicos popular que salen con todas se revuelcan y eso, y al final las dejan botadas como si nada hubiera ocurrido-si era fascinante como decía todo lo que había en mi mente

-esto…

-quiero decirte que nada de lo que dicen o han dicho no es cierto son inventos-me dejo muda con solo decir eso, en definitivo podía leer la mente

-puedes leer las mentes-fue más una acusación que una pregunta por mi parte

-si-unos ojos como platos se me abrieron al instante que dijo eso ¿Cómo podía decir eso? pero más aun ¿Lo podía hacer de verdad? ¿Estaba loco? sí eso era estaba loco y de remate para colmo me hacía perder mi tiempo debía salir de allí antes que dijera o hiciera otra cosa

-¿q-que?-¿no se me pudo ocurrir contestar otra cosa? Mierda, tonta Bella, tenias que meter la pata

Se acerco a mi lentamente podía sentir sus pasos con gracia y -como sino pisase el piso- acercándose, unos ojos verdes azulados se posaban en mi desde mi espalda, era él.

-Bella…yo…-sentía miedo y mucho, parecía misterioso y como si ocultara un misterio en si

-¿q-que?-tartamudee, y me voltee para encararlo no importaba lo que pasase, estaba sola y si pudiera ser verdad con un loco maniático, pero me di cuenta allí mismo que podía ser algo que ocultaba para mi, sin que nadie más lo supiera, hace unos días había investigado sobre mitos y leyendas tal vez si o tal vez no era él el hombre perfecto un –como se hacían llamar en el libro- vampiro, seres inmortales, que cogen inocentes mujercitas para seducirlas y luego matarlas, se decía que chupaban su sangre y las quemaban para no dejar rastro, que su piel brillaba con la luz del sol, y que tenían una fuerza envidiable por cualquier humano.

-Bella, yo te amo- si él era eso y me mataría muy pronto, me pare por reflejo porque mi mente me dijo vete de allí estas en peligro, pero mi corazón me decía quédate, y no sabía por qué.

-que dices… tu…eres…vam… ¡vampiro!-le grito lo último en la cara

-SI-no me contradijo ni me miro como loca o me mando la madre, nada de eso ¿acaso estaba soñando? No podía ser.

-¿qué quieres de mí?- me salió apenas la voz

-te quiero a ti-dijo con voz seria no podía ser mentira

-y yo a ti… -¿de dónde salió eso? Estaba loca de remate estaba… locamente enamorada de él aunque no lo admitiera o acaso sería algo que él mismo hacia en mi.

Una sonría de esas salió de su perfecto rostro y se la devolví.

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

Y él vino hacia mí.

Fin del castigo.

Me cogió por la cintura.

Y con él desaparecí.


End file.
